Solar Rail Conflict
Solar Rail Conflict is a special mission that takes place within Dark Sectors. This mission type is only made available during a Tenno Conflict, a 12-hour period during which a Dark Sector is contested via the presence of two Solar Rails built on it. Similar to Invasion missions as a whole; a player may side with the Dark Sector's current occupant or the opposing side to undertake a Sabotage mission to destroy the other side's Solar Rail. As of Update 14, Solar Rail conflicts now feature player vs. player and a combination of Sabotage and Defense mission type mechanics. Players who decide to support the 'attacking' Solar Rail will experience sabotage-like mission gameplay, whilst the defending Solar Rail players and their supporters experience gameplay similar to defense. There is no time limit, however, the attacking team has a limited amount of 20 revives that will instantly fail the mission if no more revives remain before the Solar Rail Core is destroyed. A successful attack mission will deal damage to the defending side's Solar Rail, which accumulates with every mission completed. The Tenno Conflict ends when the occupant's Solar Rail has been destroyed (when its health drops to 0%), or at the end of the 12-hour conflict period. If the occupant's Solar Rail has not reached 0% health by the end of the conflict, the occupant wins. The victor's Solar Rail will then become the sole method of accessing that Dark Sector. Afterwards, the Solar Rail will be put under armistice (protection from another conflict) for 48 hours long regardless of the winner. Combat The combat system is similar, if not the same to Conclave, as you can use your customized loadout to fight in the Tenno Conflict. Player vs. Player (PvP) combat is a new feature of Tenno Conflicts with a unique system affecting damage and survivability. You enter the conflict with your gear unranked, whether or not you enter with them ranked and modded. As you fight and kill, you gain experience and rank up during the match. When you gain ranks, you activate the mods that were installed on your weaponry and Warframe. These mods are activated according to the order in which you have them installed when you enter the conflict (the order is from top-left to bottom-right). For Warframe abilities, you unlock each ability in order upon reaching the appropriate level during the conflict. Some of the Warframe/Weapons statistics are altered due to balance issues, below are the list of the altered stats: * Reduced the duration of Valkyr's Hysteria in Dark Sector conflicts. * Reduced the duration of Vauban's Vortex in Dark Sector conflicts. * Vauban's Bastille no longer affects downed players in Dark Sector conflicts. * Reduced the damage reduction on Rhino's Iron Skin ability in Dark Sector conflicts. * Reduced the amount of damage dealt by the bleeding proc associated with Ash's Shuriken ability in Dark Sector conflicts. * Reduced the damage multipliers across multiple weapons in an effort to provide a more balanced playing field across all weapons. Details of these weapons involved: ** Boltor damage multiplier reduced from 2.0 to 0.75 ** Acrid damage multiplier from 1 to 0.25 ** Reduced the amount of damage of Ash's Bladestorm to 0.25 in Dark Sector conflicts. Objectives SolarRailPanelA.jpg|Panel A SolarRailPanelB.jpg|Panel B There are three sets of objectives that have to be achieved for the attacking team. #Deactivate shields. You must activate the panel indicated by the "A" and "B" labels on the map. Upon activation, you must defend this from being reactivated by the defending team. After a few seconds of activation, the panel will lock and the defending team won't be able to reactivate it. #When the shields are deactivated you must destroy the four generators located at the next points of interest on the map. They are indicated by four red way-points. #*To be able to destroy them, you need to walk up and "expose" the inner generator core by activating it. #*The generators can be destroyed directly if a weapon with significant punch through is available already. #After destroying these pods, you must then proceed to the next area on the map. This is the core room. #*To destroy the core, you must activate both panels at the side of the room directly opposite to each other. Again, they are indicated by "A" and "B" labels. This will 'expose' the core, pulling up its shield so that you can damage it for a brief period of time. Battle Pay During conflict, the occupant of both Solar Rails can set a Battle Pay to bribe public players in supporting their cause. To assign battle pay: * Set battle a pay budget. * Set supporter bonus per mission complete. * Cannot increase/decrease supporter per mission pay until battle pay budget depleted. * Clan members of alliance controlling solar rail do not collect battle pay for supporting their own rail. Notes * As of Update 16, all the Dark Sectors are put under armistice until further notice. ** As of Update 16.3.3, all the Alliances will lose all their tribute ration in accordance to the developer's implementation of Conclave. * As of Update 14 Tenno Conflicts take place in a new tile set that is modifiable by Clan and Alliance tacticians. ** Resources found will be taken from the planet the contested Dark Sector is located in; i.e. Sinai in Jupiter can drop Neural Sensors, while Caracol on Saturn can yield Orokin Cells, etc. * Enemies will primarily consist of Fusion MOA Guardians, Drone Guardians, and Orokin Drones. The mission will also feature a significant number of Tenno Specter, which can provide a significant challenge for ill-prepared players. * Prior to Update 13.2.3, this mission was a Sabotage mission type. * Update 14.0.7 fixed an issue where the battle information, after a battle has ended, does not display. * Sentinels and Kubrows can not be used during the conflict. Patch History }} See also * Dark Sectors, the region of space this mission occurs in. * Solar Rails, the location this mission takes place in. * Schema, the defense setup and schematic of the solar rail. de:SolarRailSabotage Category:Update 14 Category:Missions Category:Update 13 Category:PvP Category:Solar Rail